The Monster At Halloween
by Reeves3
Summary: It's Halloween and Woody has a trick up his sleeves but who is on the receiving end of it and how will it work out in the end? A two chapter story. Hope you all enjoy and review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Just a little 2 shot for Halloween. The next chapter will be longer and added sometime soon, I'm still in the process of typing it out. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

Woody was underneath twelve year old Andy's bed with crumpled up strips of paper in front of him. There were only nine balls of paper and written on them were the names of the remaining Andy's toys who were currently watching a film downstairs. Andy, Molly and there mother were out visiting Mrs Davis's brothers house for a small Halloween get together.

Rolling the balls of paper around and mixing up the names, Woody's plastic hand suddenly grabbed one of the balls and he picked it up and opened it out.

_Buzz Lightyear_

A large smirk appeared on Woody's face. He did this every year on Halloween, pick a toy to play a trick on him or her, and he hadn't picked Buzz's name before. He now just needed an idea for a trick.

Disposing of the balls of paper so Andy wouldn't find them, Woody walked down the stairs and into the lounge where Buzz, Jessie, Mr and Mrs Potato Head, the little green men, Bullseye, Rex, Slinky and Hamm sat on the settee thoroughly engrossed in watching The Shining.

_..."Here's Johnny!"... _

"BOO!" shouted Woody. The toys jumped and let out screams and yells, making Woody laugh.

"Darn it Woody!" said Buzz, who had jumped up onto his feet and aimed his laser at the Sheriff.

"You weren't scared were you Buzz?" asked Woody. Buzz narrowed his eyes at the cowboy and lowered his arm.

"I'm never scared," said Buzz, confidently.

"Woody you should know by now that Space Ranger's aren't afraid of anything," said Rex.

"Exactly," said Buzz, smiling. Woody merely shrugged his cotton shoulders and sat down next to Slinky and as the toys watched the rest of the film, an idea was swirling around in Woody's mind. The prank was forming but he was going to need the rest of the toys help to carry it out. Tomorrow night was Halloween, and Woody wasn't just going to make Buzz scared, he was going to make his batteries freeze with fright.

Later in the evening when Andy was fast asleep in his bed and the toys were sleeping in the toy chest, Woody quietly tapped all the toys except Buzz awake and they climbed out of the box and onto the wooden floor.

"Woody, why have ya got us up for?" asked Jessie, tiredly while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah and why have you let Buzz continue to sleep?" yawned Slinky.

"Because we're going to pull a Halloween trick on him tomorrow night," said Woody. This got the toys full attention and they stared at him with eager expressions.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mr Potato Head, rubbing his hands together with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"I hope it's nothing to nasty!" said Mrs Potato Head. Mr Potato Head rolled his eyes and pulled out his left ear so he didn't have to listen to his wife's constant worrying who was standing on his left hand side.

"Nothing nasty, only scary," said Woody.

"Ah so we're finally going to get Buzzy Boy scared. How are you going to accomplish that?" asked Hamm. They formed a huddle and Woody told them his plan, as he talked he saw smiles appear on his friends faces and they agreed to take part.

By the time the toys had finished going over the plan for the umpteenth time, the sun started to rise casting a pinkish glow across the light blue morning sky.

"So does everyone know what they're doing?" Woody asked.

"Yes," they all replied, while making their way towards the toy chest.

"Good. Remember, we begin when Andy and Molly go to their separate Halloween parties and Mrs Davis goes to her sisters for the evening at eight pm," said Woody.

"Got it," said Jessie.

They opened the lid of the toy box and Buzz was still fast asleep inside. Clambering in the toys settled themselves down in the box all except for Jessie who sat on the edge of the toy box, holding the lid open with her hand above her head.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Jessie whispered staring at Buzz's peacefully sleeping form. Woody jumped up and sat next to her.

"Not having second doubts are you?" Woody asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like hell I am!" exclaimed Jessie, before Woody clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. They looked down at Buzz who was still sleeping and Jessie snickered while Woody breathed a sigh of relief and removed his hand from Jessie's face. With a jump the two toys landed in the chest just as Andy's alarm clock started to beep, Woody quickly and quietly closed the lid, looking forward to the evening.

* * *

**Just what has that cowboy got planned? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Final page. Thanks so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review at the end. Btw I just decided to go crazy with the ending...actually the whole fic. ENJOY!**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

As Andy spent most of his time in his bedroom the toys couldn't leave the toy box until Andy left that evening. But it didn't stop them from setting up for scaring Buzz in a few hours time. While Andy sat at his computer listening to his music in his bedroom, the toys were sitting in the toy chest.

"I am not looking forward to being in an empty house tonight," said Hamm, giving a shake so his coins rattled.

"Me neither, especially if what the Garden Gnome said was true," said Mr Potato Head. Hamm nodded his head.

"You shouldn't listen to the Gnome guys. He just makes up those stories to impress the naked lady statue next door," said Woody.

"That's true but what did the Garden Gnome say to you?" questioned Buzz. The corners of Woody's mouth twitched but he managed to hide his smile.

"He said to be on a look out for a monstrous murderous toy that comes into your house on Halloween night and destroys all toys," said Slinky.

"How terrifying!" said Mrs Potato Head, her three alien children hugged her and she wrapped her white arms around them. Rex was shaking with fear and made a nervous squeal while Jessie gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Apparently the toy was next door last year, remember the headless Barbie's, the teddy bear massacre, the melted action figures and those poor puppets...hung by there own strings," said Hamm, shaking his head sadly.

"But didn't the son do that to the toys?" asked Buzz.

"That was the cover up story for the pre-school toys so they didn't have to hear the truth," said Slinky.

"But if the toy was next door last year, does that mean he'll be at our house tonight?" asked Rex, panicked.

"Who knows Rex? Who knows?" said Jessie. Buzz shifted uncomfortably and the other toys kept their grins hidden, knowing that that had made Buzz feel nervous.

At ten to eight in the evening Andy dressed as a pirate stood in the hallway with Molly who was dressed as a ballerina while there mother took a picture of them. Andy was going to his best friend's house so they could go trick or treating in his neighbour hood while Molly was going to a sleepover with her friends at school.

"Come on then lets go, are all the light switched off?" asked Mrs Davis.

"Yes mom," said Andy. Mrs Davis opened the door and Molly and Andy rushed out to the car while Mrs Davis switched off the last remaining hall light, plunging the house into total darkness. She locked the door, walked to the car and reversed off the drive. The Monster Mash blasted out from the car speakers as they drove down the road.

When the toys heard the door lock, Buzz immediately jumped out from the toy box.

"Buzz, where are you going?" asked Jessie.

"To make sure all the entrances are sealed. I want you guys to feel safe and realise that there's nothing to be afraid of!" said Buzz.

"I'll come with you, no toy should venture out alone tonight," said Woody. Buzz nodded his head and Woody climbed out the box, before he jumped down he faced all the other toys. "Make sure you guys stay inside the box!" What Buzz didn't see was Woody giving the toys a wink, before closing the lid and hurrying over to the space ranger.

With Buzz's glow in the dark suit Woody and Buzz easily made their way to the top of the staircase and down them without any injury. Once in the hallway they went around each room making sure all the windows were locked and that the dog door for Buster was secure.

"Okay that's everything, ha! I'll like to see that monster murderer toy get in now," said Buzz, happily while clapping his hands together.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buzz and Woody turned their heads to look at one another and both quickly started to sprint up the stairs as the screams from the toys in Andy's room echoed around the house.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" yelled Hamm.

"GET OUTTA THE ROOM QUICK!" screamed Jessie.

"HELP US!" cried the little green men.

"THE LGM'S!" Mr Potato Head shouted.

"MY BABIES! NOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Mrs Potato Head.

Buzz and Woody reached the top of the staircase and saw all of Andy's toys standing on the landing, all except the little green men. Andy's door had been slammed shut. Mr Potato Head was holding Mrs Potato Head as she cried into his shoulder.

"What in the name of Space, just happened up here?" asked Buzz, he rushed over to the toys alongside Woody.

"The Monster Toy! It's in Andy's room...it got the LGM's," panted Jessie. Mrs Potato Head let out a wail and Mr Potato Head patted her back.

"But Woody and I sealed all the entrances. It can't have come in!" said Buzz. There was a creaking noise and all the toys looked up at the door handle on Andy's door and saw that it was slowly rotating to the right.

"Run!" said Woody. No one needed telling twice. Rex, Hamm and Slinky raced into the bathroom and shut the doors behind them, Mr and Mrs Potato Head hurried into Molly's room, Woody, Bullseye, Buzz and Jessie ran down the stairs. The four of them crawled under the settee and remained there, listening for any sounds.

They heard the door open upstairs and Buzz, Jessie and Woody held their breaths.

"We shouldn't have split up!" whispered Buzz.

"Shushhh!" snapped Jessie. "I don't want ta be hung from my pull string!"

"Will you both be quiet, I hear something," said Woody.

Upstairs they heard another door open and then two yells from Mr and Mrs Potato Head and then complete silence.

"I can't stand any of this! Come on we have to go help our friends," said Woody. He crawled out from under the settee and waited for Buzz, Jessie and Bullseye to join him. The crept silently to the bottom of the staircase and looked up into the looming darkness.

"W-Who wants to go up first?" Buzz asked.

"You honourable Knight-Light," said Jessie, giving him a shove forwards. Buzz gulped audibly and made his way up the stairs with Bullseye, Jessie and Woody walking behind him, the three of them with smiles on their faces.

Buzz approached the top step and peaked over the top, making sure his laser was fired out in front of him so he could see better across the landing. Bullseye, Jessie and Woody popped their heads up as well while standing in a line next to him. Andy's bedroom door had been left open by the monster but the bathroom door had been pushed open as well. Buzz moved his arm across the carpet, scanning the area.

"Wait Buzz, what was that?" Jessie whispered, moving his arm to where she had seen something. Buzz left his laser light on the object that was lying on the floor and Jessie quickly hurried over to pick it up. Woody and Buzz watched her go and decided to climb up and follow, Bullseye trotted behind them.

"What is it Jess?" asked Woody. Buzz and Woody stopped, standing next to Jessie as she stood in the middle, Bullseye leaned his head over Jessie's shoulder. Lying on the floor was a Potato Head's potato body but all the parts were missing.

"It ate them! It ate Mr and Mrs Potato Head!" cried Jessie loudly, getting down onto her knees and banging the floor with her fist.

"Shush Jessie, we don't want the monster to hear!" said Buzz, frantically.

"He didn't have the courtesy to fry them," Jessie mumbled, sadly. Woody ran down the landing into further darkness and made his way to the bathroom door. Buzz decided to leave Jessie mourning with Bullseye and followed Woody to the bathroom.

"Slink! Rex! Hamm! Are you guys okay?" Woody asked, pushing the door further open as Buzz caught up with him.

"Show time Bullseye, come on," said Jessie, as soon as she saw Buzz and Woody enter the bathroom. She picked up the body of one of the Potato Heads and Bullseye shook off his saddle and left it on the floor. They ran to Andy's door where the LGM's were waiting, they took the body into the room, where Mrs Potato Head was waiting to place her husbands parts back in.

"Okay everyone, inside the closet quickly," ordered Jessie. Hamm, Rex, Slinky, the little green men, Bullseye, Mrs Potato Head and Mr Potato Head who was running while putting his arm in place at the same time, hurried into the closet. Jessie took off her cowgirl hat and put it upside down in front of Andy's door, then remained hidden behind the door.

"No one is here Woody, all we've found is Hamm's coins and Rex's tail," said Buzz. Woody sighed sadly.

"Let's head back out to see if Jessie is alright," said Woody. Buzz nodded his head and led the way out the bathroom. The two toys looked around but could no longer hear Jessie's sobs instead they found Bullseye's saddle from where Jessie and Bullseye had been moments ago and they soon spotted Jessie's hat outside Andy's room. Panic rose high in Buzz's wiring and while his back was turned, Jessie quickly appeared from behind the door and grabbed Woody's pull sting and dragged him into Andy's room.

"She was here a moment ago! Woody where could she be?" questioned Buzz. He didn't get an answer.

"Woody?" Buzz turned around and couldn't spot his best friend anywhere, so he ran into his owner's room. Lying in the centre of the floor was Woody with his pull string wrapped loosely around his neck. Buzz ran to the cowboy and picked up Woody's lifeless form.

"It killed you to!" yelled Buzz now absolutely terrified.

A laugh emitted out of Woody and Buzz's fear went and he looked down at Woody, who was biting his lips from trying not to laugh so hard.

"Tricked you Buzz!" The closet doors opened and out tumbled the rest of the toys, Jessie quickly emerged from under the bed and Woody stood up. His pull string zipped back into his body and the cowboy and cowgirl joined the rest of the group, they all faced Buzz.

"I thought Space Ranger's didn't get scared," said Woody, smiling mischievously. An extreme mask of rage filled Buzz's face as he realised it had all been a prank but the toys started to laugh hysterically.

"It's not funny. You guys scared me to death," said Buzz, angrily. But his friends continued to laugh and he knew not to take it too personally and he soon started to find it funny. But he was still going to give the toys the silent treatment for a couple of days; it had been a pretty mean trick.

Buzz's angry yet amused face suddenly turned horrified as he looked up and stared inside Andy's closet.

"Err guys, t-turn a-around," he mumbled, while slowly edging away from the closet.

"Buzz that won't work on us," said Woody, smiling. A loud growl emitted throughout Andy's bedroom and all the toys froze. Swallowing, they turned around to see what Buzz was staring at. The large hairy beast stepped out from the shadows and every toy yelled out in fright and ran to the toy chest.

The monster with long blue fur with purple spots suddenly stood up straight and gazed around the room.

"Mike! There isn't a kid here," said Sully.

"What are you talking about?" A small and round monster with yellow skin and one huge eye stepped into the room from the darkness of the closet.

"He's at a party Mike. This is the second door we've been through when the kid isn't here. Come on, let's head back," said Sully. He made his way back through the closet but Mike continued to talk while making his way to the closet.

"It's not fair, the kid's get to go out scaring their friends for free and we have to do it for work. What I wouldn't give to go out one night on a Scaring Spree..."

The door shut and the toys in the toy box lifted up the lid, staring blankly at the closet doors.

"I think next year I'll just stick to treats," said Woody.

* * *

**Good idea Woody!**

**Review if you loved Mike and Sully's entrance! Oh and Happy Halloween for the 30th! **

**Reeves3. **


End file.
